Trainer's Academy V2
by Azonic George
Summary: AU. An Academy that trains students to be the very best. Ash Ketchum is a boy who wants to be a Master, and along with his team, he will be victorious. Ash with Legendary Pokemon. Harem. Original idea belongs to shimloo
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my second fan fiction. I was making the seventh chapter of White Beginnings when I stumbled on a story called **Legendary Academy **by **shimloo **it was a really great story with a new and amazing plot. I think that the author got the idea from Yu-Gi-Oh GX about the island and the color representation.

The whole idea goes to shimloo for he's the one who made the original story, I'm just using his idea and created a whole new story. But the original author still needs some credits and I don't want anyone to think that I came up with his awesome idea. Too bad that shimloo only had three chapters and his story hasn't been updated for more then two years.

Anyway, I'm looking for a beta reader who can edit White Beginnings along with this story. Because its summer, I have all the time to write and I'm already halfway finished in writing the seventh chapter of my other fic.

PM me if you are interested in being a beta reader, thank you.

* * *

Legenda Academy

The name of the largest and most prestigious Pokémon Academy of the world; it is where the greatest Pokemon champions were trained, the place where students spend three years of their lives to study and train their Pokemon.

Because of the increasing accidents involving trainers in the age of fourteen and below, it was decided to built this place to guide students who wants to become trainers. Three years are required to finish the education and activities so students are already fifteen when they graduate.

Students in the age of 12 are sent here to study. Legenda Academy is the destination for all young trainers in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh regions.

Every teen was ecstatic when they were given their first Pokémon and allowed to travel to the world's most prestigious Academy for Pokémon trainers.

Why?

No parents and no going to school from home. The academy is located in a gigantic archipelago unlike any in the world. Pokémon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and even Sinnoh could be found living in this island chain. This made it the perfect location for the school, since students could build up their teams from a large array of different Pokémon, but it also makes it necessary for dormitories to be located on campus.

From here, students will experience fun, adventure and tough challenges that will mold them into astounding trainers of their generation.

There are three colors of students here in the Academy. Each color represents the student's potential and strength.

Suicune Blue is the smallest group in the academy; this is where all of the elite trainers and high scoring academic students are placed. This is the group that many league champions graduate out of. There are doubts that this is also where students who came from rich families are placed.

Raikou Yellow is the biggest part of the student body, its where all the moderately skilled trainers are sorted when they enter the school. The ones who are placed here are trainers who passed or scored fairly in the practical exam.

Finally there's Entei Red, this is where the low scoring, low skill students are sorted. Many of these students are slackers, and typically looked down upon, but they're a good group, and sometimes a hidden gem slips through. This is where the greatest Pokemon champion stayed during his time; though he is eligible to transfer into Suicune Blue, he refused and decided to stay in Entei Red for reasons that are unknown to many.

That trainer's name was—

**Kanto Region – Vermillion City – June 30th**

Ash stared at the sky full of stars. He was very excited for he will start the first step of being a Pokémon Master tomorrow in the form of a test. He will enroll in the Legenda Academy and he will battle his way to become the very best, its not much but that was his plan.

Ever since he became seven, Ash had dreamed of becoming a Pokémon trainer, and his Pokémon will help him achieve that dream.

"Guys, tomorrow we will leave for the Legenda Academy. There, we will meet new friends and possible rivals, that's why I want you guys to do your best!" Ash said as his Pokemon roared in agreement.

In front of Ash was three different kind of Pokémon. The first one being a big blue dragon Pokémon with sharp eyes and fangs likewise, this Pokémon had four fins, one on each arms, one on its back and tail; horns that resemble jet/plane engines rest on its heads, each with a light blue stripe in the middle. It has spikes on its hind limbs, and sharp claws on its feet.

This is a fully evolved Garchomp; Ash's second Pokemon.

The other one was a quadrupedal felid Pokémon with gray body covered by white fur with a ruff around its neck and chest, and a tuft on the top of its head adorned with a single blue-black oval. It has a cat-like face, a scythe-like tail and a sickle-shaped growth on the side of its head. Its broad, circular feet are equipped with three claws each, and spikes protrude from the heels of its hind legs and the elbows of its anterior legs.

Ash's third Pokémon was this Absol who was a gift by his uncle.

"I guess all are excited, isn't that right, Victini?"

The last Pokémon was resting on Ash's shoulder. It was a rodent-like Pokémon it has large pointed ears are shaped like the letter V. Victini's eyes are large for the size of its head, and are blue. Its round head is comparatively large for its small body, and cream-colored, while the tops of its ears, crest, and extremities are all orange. Its bulbous arms and legs are rounded to make a sort of "cuff" before ending with small, three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. Victini's two wing-like tails grants it the ability to fly.

Victini was Ash's very first Pokémon. He met her while he was still five years old, back then, Ash was still clueless about Pokémon and Victini became his first friend.

**Kanto Region – Pallet Town – Seven years ago**

Ash was running in the forests outside of Pallet Town. He was being chased by a flock of Spearows.

Because his mother forbid him to go outside of their house, Ash became more curious about what lies in the outside world. That's why when his mother was away, he sneaked out of the house and began exploring outside.

For hours, Ash continued to play until he unconsciously went outside of Pallet Town.

Ash was lost and he didn't know what to do. He tried finding other people but he found none in the forest; he ran around while crying and he accidentally went too close into a Spearow's territory.

Being clueless about the creature called Pokemon, Ash didn't know that they could also harm humans. He became scared when the Spearow started to circle around him, that's why he threw a rock at the Pokémon, enraging the Spearow.

The Spearow signaled its flock and began chasing the young Ash.

In his fear, Ash started running while yelling, catching the attention of the Legendary Pokémon who was only passing.

Victini was only looking for something to eat when she heard a yell from a human. Curiously, Victini went closer to the place where she heard the scream and saw a young human boy being chased by a flock of Spearows.

Normally, Victini would just ignore this because she knows that humans are capable of battling. But this was a different case; the boy was still so young and from the looks of it, he doesn't even have a single Pokémon to fight. He doesn't even looked like a trainer at all.

Worriedly, Victini flew into the boy who tripped. She went in front of him, standing protectively while facing the flock of Spearow's who were enraged.

Without any word, Victini used Flamethrower and made the one in the frontline faint. The other Spearows were intimidated and began fleeing, while those who were hit by her Flamethrower were lying unconsciously in the ground.

Ash who saw the whole event stared at Victini; his eyes were filled of awe and admiration. Victini laughed at how childish the boy looked like.

"Wow," was the only thing that the boy said as he stared at the Victory Pokémon.

Victini also stared at the boy with amusement. Whenever any human see her, they always adorned a curious expression in their faces, but this boy was only staring at her with pure admiration.

This continued for a few seconds until it was interrupted when Victini's stomach grumbled.

"Are you hungry?"

The boy asked and Victini nodded. It has been a few days since she last ate, she only stopped here to find food, but instead, she saved this boy and used an attack that drained more of her energy.

Victini stared as the boy who was trying to get something in his pocket. After a few seconds, the boy withdrew his hand which was holding something in the shape of a rectangular object. The boy removed the wrap and gave the contents at Victini.

The Victory Pokemon tilted her in curiosity as she accepted the brown rectangular object from the boy. She started to smell it and her stomach growled for the second time when her sense told her that the thing in her hands were food.

Without any hesitation, Victini bit the food and was surprised at the taste. It was sweet just like Pecha but it also has a different flavor. The food that she was eating was no doubt, the most delicious food that she have ever tasted in her life.

After eating the brown food, Victini licked her fingers, relishing the remaining taste in her tiny mouth. She looked gratefully at the young human, licking his face in return.

Ash laughed as he hugged the unknown Pokémon. The rest of the day passed with the two of them playing with each other.

When Ash returned home along with his new friend, Delia thanked all the deity she knew. Her son was safe and from the looks of it, found a new friend.

"Ash, I'm so glad that you're fine! I've been spending the whole day looking for you!" She exclaimed as she hugged her son.

"I'm fine mom," Ash replied. "Victini here saved me from a flock of mean birds. We played with each other the whole day!" Ash exclaimed as he lifted Victini.

Delia, who was unaware that the Pokémon on her son's arms was a legendary, smiled and thanked the Victory Pokémon. Victini who was in Ash's arms smiled, she never had so much fun in her life, and this little family was really kind. Maybe she could stay here for a little while before continuing her… well she doesn't really do anything besides roaming around the world and eating.

"Dear, I know how sad you are because I always forbid you to go outside. That's why I got this Pokémon from your uncle Bismarck."

Delia gestured the Pokémon inside the house to go outside, the Cave Pokémon, Gabite stared at the young boy and the Victory Pokémon.

"This Pokémon is already tamed and powerful enough to protect you. You can play with it outside, but you're only allowed to play in the garden young man."

Delia explained but Ash was already in front of Gabite, dragging the poor Cave Pokémon to play.

That day, Ash got two of his Pokémon.

**Kanto Region – Vermillion City – June 30th**

Ever since that day, Victini remained in Pallet Town with Ash. They became best friends and partners; she eventually allowed Ash to capture her and decided that she will help Ash to become the greatest trainer.

Because neither Gabite nor Victini wanted their skills to rust, they always battled each other. After two years of being defeated by a Legendary Pokémon, Gabite finally evolved into Garchomp, but that didn't helped her in defeating the Victory Pokémon. Those battles also made Garchomp possibly one of the strongest of her race; she was strong enough to be confident that she can protect her trainer from many Pokémon, excluding Legendaries of course.

While Absol was the most recent addition, Ash received Absol on his tenth birthday. Back then, Absol was only a few months old, being the youngest Pokémon in Ash's team.

Because Professor Oak knows that Ash already has three Pokémon, he decided to not give him any starter. He was also aware that Victini is possibly a Legendary Pokémon but he have no proof, he knows that Ash and Victini's bond is too strong that it's almost impossible to separate the two. The same goes for his other Pokémon.

Currently, Ash was on the forest just outside of Vermillion City. This is the place where the exam will take place to sort students and place them in their respective colors.

Ash doesn't doubt his ability and skills, he doesn't mind in which color he will be placed. The only thing that matters to him is the battles that will take place when he arrives in Legenda Academy.

"I'm really excited! Tomorrow will be the first step towards our destiny! I want to make so many friends and catch many Pokémon!" Ash exclaimed as he ruffled his long hair.

Ash is not muscular but he has a slim body that was trained to store a good amount of stamina. Ever since he was ten, Ash has begun exercising along with his Pokémon to prove that he's not fooling around while his Pokémon were training hard.

"Tini victini ni tini!"

Beside from Ash, the Victory Pokémon also exclaimed her excitement. Ash smiled as he petted Victini's head, he knew that Victini also wants to battle other Pokémon aside from Garchomp and Absol.

"Yeah, all of you three will be battling a lot when we arrive there!"

Ash pumped a victory sign and his bestfriend also did the same. The other Pokémon just sighed at their antics.

**Kanto ****Region – Vermillion City – September 1st **

Vermillion City, a busy place known for its Pokémon Gym and bustling port, but today, it's known for something else across the entire region of Kanto. It was here, on this day that the young trainers across Kanto would gather for their exam and trip to the Legenda Archipelago.

Currently, Ash was in the line along with other trainers, waiting for his number to be called in the exam.

'_This is it! I can't believe that this is the day that I've been waiting for!'_ Ash though as he stared at the ceiling while remembering that various books that he red.

Unknown to Ash, he was gathering a lot of stares from other trainers. Aside from his good looks that were attracting some girls, the Unknown Pokémon on his shoulders was also attracting attention from curious trainers.

[Calling examinee number 182 Ash Ketchum!]

The moment Ash heard his name, he didn't wasted any time and ran towards the exam area. He left Victini and his other Pokéball in the counter and proceeded in the room where he will take his exam. Since it was possible to use Pokémon, especially Psychic types in cheating, the Legenda Department banned then in the exam room.

Of course that didn't affected Ash in the slightest. He knows that he can pass the exam without cheating, he have been preparing for this day since he was ten!

As he went inside of the exam room, waiting for the other examinee to arrive, he closed his eyes and began to mediate. He removed all of the uneasiness inside him and only filled his mind with the knowledge that he gained during two years of study.

However, his concentration was broken when he heard a familiar voice inside his head.

'_Tini, tini, Vic-Tini!'_

Ash chuckled silently as he thanked Victini in his thoughts. Even when they are apart Victini can still talk to him using telepathy, Victini can still cheer him even is they are separated by thick concrete walls. Ash repeated Victini's encouragement on his head. Because their bond is so strong, Ash can understand Victini even if he can't speak Pokémon language.

Soon, all of the examinees were gathered in the room and the proctor started to distribute their exam sheets.

The moment Ash received his exam sheet, he wrote his name and began answering.

'_Hm, give five example of flying type Pokémon? This is easy! There are Pidgey, Spearow, Starly, Tailow and Pidove!'_

As Ash finished the first question, he moved into the next question. The question was, [If the enemy is a part Water-type and part Ground Type such as Swampert. What type is the best to use?]

'_Heh! Of course a Grass-Type is the best pick!'_

[Give the six Pseudo-Legendary Pokémons.]

'_There's Tyranitar, Metagross, Dragonite, Hydreigon, Salamence and Garchomp!_

[Is Arbok part of the Dragon family?]

'_Yes!'_

[What Pokémon is weak against sunlight?]

'_Nincada!'_

[How do you obtain a Shedinja?]

'_When a Nincada evolves into a Ninjask!'_

[What are the weaknesses of Dragon-Type Pokémon?]

'_Dragon and Ice-type moves!'_

Ash continued to answer his paper like there's no tomorrow, catching the attention of the exam proctor.

After the one hour time limit, the proctor collected their papers and told them to exit the exam room so the others can take their exam.

As Ash exited the room, Victini immediately jumped in his shoulder, lifting his other two Pokéballs with Psychic. Ash smiled at his Pokémon and gave a thumbs-up before heading in a nearby shop where he bought food for him and a chocolate bar for the hyper Victory-Pokémon.

Ever since Ash gave Victini a chocolate bar, she grew fond of sweet foods. A day can't pass without Victini devouring at least two chocolate bars; it did prove useful for Victini always gets refilled with energy when she eats something sweet.

As he ate, Ash looked at his surroundings.

The first years waited around excited in the enormous Legendary Academy Application center. The students were gathered in a huge indoor stadium built for practice battles and training.

Second years chatted with their classmates as they waited for another exciting school year to begin.

It was well known by the time a student became a third year, they usually had powerful enough Pokémon to make their own way to the archipelago, so the academy allowed students of the years three and up to transport themselves to the academy.

The stadium was slowly filled as new students signed in and entered to take a seat in the stands.

Everyone chatted as the older school officials stood watch over the students in the giant area.

The various Kanto Region professors were chatting with each other as well, comparing notes and discoveries while sharing news about their summers. There was the famous Professor Oak that Ash already knew and Professor Giovanni, who was also popular in the research of Pokémon. Some other not well known Professors were with them.

As he finished his sandwich, Ash walked closer towards Professor Oak and greeted him.

The 58 year old Professor smiled at Ash and congratulated him for his exam. It seemed that Oak had already checked Ash's papers.

"So, who's this good for nothing brat, Samuel?" Professor Giovanni asked and Ash's eye twitched.

"The name's Ash Ketchum, Professor Janova…" Ash replied, wronging Giovanni's name for the sake of getting back.

"It's Giovanni you little brat!" Professor Giovanni shouted back. But Ash wasn't intimidated in the slightest.

"Now now, don't get mad, Giovanni. School days haven't even started yet." Professor Oak tried to calm Giovanni but it didn't worked.

"This brat wants to enter Legenda Academy but he doesn't even know my name? That is a clear sign of disrespect!" Giovanni protested.

Professor Oak sighed; Ash just needs to annoy a professor, doesn't he?

"Okay, then what do you intend to do?" Oak asked.

"Discipline him of course!" Giovanni shouted. "I will give him a Pokémon battle that he will remember for the rest of his life!" He added.

By now there was murmuring through the crowd as they heard the professor lose his cool. Ash just smirked at the mention of Pokémon battle.

"Fine, but don't overdo it Giovanni." Oak again sighed as he stared at Ash.

"You are carrying three Pokémon with you, right?" Professor Oak asked and Ash nodded in response.

The other students were surprised at Oak's decision. They know that Giovanni was a great trainer during his days, he only became a Pokémon Professor because he doesn't want to be one of the Elite Four, and this kid will battle him.

"Fine, then let's have a three on three!" Giovanni challenged and Ash smirked.

"You're on, Punk."

With a sigh, Professor Oak made his way to one side of the battle field, while Ash followed him inside along with Giovanni.

The administrator looked to both sides of the field and shrugged. He doesn't really care but he was hoping that the kid's confidence won't get crushed.

"This will be a three on three match, in the green corner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, in the red is Professor Giovanni from Saffron City."

Now there was a lot of people looking at Giovanni with fear and some, gazing at Ash with pity. Their conversation was loud enough to be heard.

"How is a student going to go up against a professor?"

"This isn't going to be much of a battle…"

"I feel sorry for the kid."

The administrator looked over at Ash.

"Mister Ketchum, will you please release your Pokémon?"

Ash nodded to Victini, who hopped off of his trainer's shoulder and on to the field.

Giovanni smirked and unclasped a Poké Ball hidden in his coat, and clicked the balls button, preparing it for use.

He threw his ball out on to the field, and a bright light erupted from the ball.

When the light faded, a bulky purple humanoid creature stood glaring at Victini.

It was large, slightly taller than a full grown man. It was wide, with a large tail set between its legs. It had an angry face, with large white fangs protruding from its mouth, and a gigantic horn sitting atop its nose. Large spikes made their way down its back. It had huge ears, and two strong looking arms, both with three claws.

This was a Nidoking, and it did not look friendly.

The crowd was shocked as they looked at Giovanni's choice, wasn't this a battle against a _student_?

Towards the top of the stands, a pair of students sat watching the events play on the field. The first one was a girl with brown hair while the second was a girl with dark blue hair, holding a Piplup in her arms. Both of them heard the rumor of a battle and they wanted too see if it was true.

"Poor kid; I've heard that Professor Giovanni is a jerk. That cute Pokémon will be crushed."

"Maybe we can cheer him up when the battle's over. I'm sure that boy will need it."

Back on the field the administrator looked to both sides of the field and raised his hands simultaneously.

"Trainers…BEGIN!"

And the arms flew down.

Giovanni smirked at Nidoking, giving the first command. "Let's finish this with Earthquake!"

The Poison/Ground type Pokémon released a laugh at Victini, while the crowd braced themselves for the mini-earthquake that will happen.

Ash just smirked as he told Victini, "Fly."

As the huge Pokémon slammed its feet on the ground, Victini just flew and sighed, clearly unaffected as the ground trembled from the strength of Nidoking.

Giovanni frowned as he looked that the Victory Pokémon with a resentful expression. His first attack and one of the most powerful ground type attack was wasted.

Ash smiled as he looked at Victini, "This match is ours! Victini use Psychic!"

Victini's blue eyes glowed purple as she released her mind's power towards Nidoking. The waves of energy coming from the Legendary hit Nidoking full force and Nidoking screamed in pain of the supper effective attack. Victini sent more power and Nidoking finally fainted.

"Wha…? Nidoking is unable to battle!"

The administrator raised a flag and Giovanni stared wide eyed at his fainted Pokémon. He never expected his enemy to be a Psychic type; it looked more like of a normal type!

Regaining his senses, Giovanni threw another Poké ball and a rock dinosaur appeared.

"Rhyhorn, use Stomp! Crush the little runt!"

Ash smirked, a rock type against Victini? A bad choice.

"Victini, dodge it then use Brick Break on the head!"

Victini nodded and dodged Rhyhorn's attack. She then appeared in front of Rhyhorn and used her little hands to deliver a powerful blow in the head. Rhyhorn collapsed in the ground but still tried to stand, Victini just returned in front of her trainer, waiting for the next command.

"Rhyhorn, Rock Blast immediately!"

Giovanni yelled and Rhyhorn roared.

Ash just sighed in response.

"Victini, Focus Blast!"

Giovanni's eyes widened at the attack, as Rhyhorn threw rocks, Victini dodged and made her way in front of the enemy. She gathered the power on her small hands before releasing it in the form of an uppercut.

Rhyhorn was flipped back by the force, its eyes being replaced by swirls.

The crowd was silent, two heavyweight Pokémon were defeated by Ash's little Pokémon! The enemy was Giovanni, but this boy was taking him head on without even showing any effort! The boy a no doubt a monster!

Giovanni grunted as he released his last Pokémon.

"Finish this, Persian!"

The cat-like Pokémon appeared while glaring at Victini who didn't flinched in the slightest. Ash just narrowed his eyes, he knows that Persian was Giovanni's strongest Pokémon, he's also aware that Persian have attacks that can hurt Victini.

"Persian, Crunch!"

Giovanni ordered and Persian started to run with astounding speed.

"Dodge it then use Brick Break!"

Victini flew out of the way and began moving towards Persian, the cat Pokémon leapt backwards, waiting for Giovanni's order.

"Use Water Pulse to keep the rodent away!"

From its paws, Persian release water, stopping Victini on her tracks, Victini just glared while avoiding attacks. She will win this battle without being scratched, Garchomp will laugh at her if this second rate Pokémon touch a Legendary like her.

"Victini, Flamethrower!"

Victini released flames on her mouth, countering the Water Pulse that Persian created. She then moved closer while releasing the same attack while Persian made distance, it knows that its other two comrades were defeated when they closed their distance.

Victini grunted as she noticed that Persian was keeping its distance. She could always use Psychic but it would be a lot better to show off and use different attacks. She released more flames, stopping Persian's Water Pulse.

"Persian, Night Slash!"

Victini heard the move and dodged the attack, abandoning her offense. She's getting tired of this game, Victini looked at Ash gave a V symbol using her paw. Ash immediately understood what she wanted, it was victory.

"Fine, Victini finish this with Hyper Beam!"

Victini smirked as she fired a white beam of light, hitting Persian right straight in the face. The place where the Hyper Beam hit exploded and Persian was thrown out of the field, Victini just smiled, raising her paws, creating a V sign.

"Tini, tini, Vic-Tini!"

Victini made her usual victory pose before jumping into Ash's shoulder.

Ash laughed at Giovanni's face before giving a piece of candy to Victini. He walked out of the stadium and congratulated Victini for the win, though it was expected since Victini always defeats Garchomp and Absol when they fight.

The whole stadium erupted in cheer as their hated professor was defeated by a trainer of their age. This Ash kid just defeated all three of Giovanni's Pokémon, using one of his. With his skill, there's no doubt that he'll make it to Suicune Blue without any problems.

Professor Oak was totally impressed. He knew that Victini was strong, but this was in a new level. Victini defeated all three of Giovanni's Pokémon without being hit. This only reinforced his belief that Victini was a Legendary.

After a few hours, the excitement died but the main topic was how Giovanni was crushed by a beginning trainer

While Ash has boarded the ferry and was silently hiding in his room, he was congratulated by many students, and he hated being stuck and unable to eat while being asked by many question.

The males would give him a thumbs up or a pat on the shoulder.

The girls would approach him awkwardly to ask if he had a girlfriend, until another would butt in to try their luck with the student celebrity.

Some would inspect Victini, much to her annoyance.

When dinner arrived, Ash ate alone in the upper deck of the ship. Victini along with his other two Pokémon was eating alongside him, they were a little annoyed that Ash only used Victini but they already knew that even without them, Victini would win flawlessly.

"Hah, I think I'm regretting my decision to fight that Professor. Just look at the attention that we get." He whispered but his Pokémon just laughed at him.

"Victini tini victi?"

"Well I know that I'll get attention but… I don't like being the center of it. Maybe I should get used to it when I become a Pokémon Master." Ash mumbled.

After finishing his ninth cheeseburger, Ash leaned on the railing; his other two Pokémon remained outside and watched as the silhouette of Kanto grew smaller. Victini was asleep on Ash's head while the trainer still refused to go into sleep.

"I think I need a rival… since Gary isn't here to insult/motivate me to do any work."

Ash sighed as he remembered the time when his rival said that he won't go into the Legenda Academy.

**Kanto ****Region – Pallet Town – One year ago**

"What do you mean by that, Gary? You said that you also want to be a trainer, right? Why won't you go at the Legenda Academy?" Ash asked his friend who was leaning in a tree.

Ever since Ash met his first human friend, Gary, he already declared him as his rival. They always compete at everything to prove who's the best, even in training Pokémon, but Ash already proved that he's better than Gary in that part.

"As I said, I don't want to be a trainer. I want to learn more about Pokémon and become a Professor just like gramps. So I will go in a different academy, guess you just have to find someone can who kick you butt, Ashy-boy. That shouldn't be so hard."

Ash stared at Gary scanning if there's any regret in him. But he didn't found any, Gary was truly determined to become a Pokémon researcher.

"I understand… but I will still beat you in becoming a researcher. By that time you become famous, I'm already a Pokémon Master!" Ash declared.

"Still going to compete? The battle's on, snoozer!"

**Kanto ****Region – Ferry – Present time**

Ash again sighed; maybe he will lose this competition with Gary? He knows that Gary is very smart, and by the time that he graduated, he still need to collect badges and travel through regions. Will he be defeated this time? He sighed as he recalled Garchomp and Absol into their Poké ball.

"Torchic, come back here!"

Ash directed his gaze somewhere when he heard a voice, most likely a girl, calling for her Pokémon.

That same moment, an orange chick-like Pokémon ran in the deck where Ash was and began circling around as if it was playing.

Ash watched as a brown haired girl entered the deck and pick up the orange Pokemon while sighing in relief. The girl was wearing black and orange top with matching shorts and black stockings. She had blue eyes and a bandana on her head.

The girl noticed Ash and stared at shock while pointing at him.

"You're the boy who defeated the jerk Giovanni!" The girl exclaimed.

Ash chuckled at the name that was given to Giovanni.

"Well I have a name and its Ash, how about you?"

"I'm May Maple, pleased to meet you, Mr. Celebrity student." May joked while Ash gave a dry laugh.

Victini awoke on her sleep and noticed that her trainer was talking with another person. Victini stared at May, not really showing interest at the human, for her there are only two types of humans. The first one being Ash and Delia, the second ones are those who she didn't know, and this girl belongs to the second group.

"Oh, is that the Pokémon you used earlier? It's so cute~" May praised as he stared at Victini.

"Yeah, Victini here is really strong, but she's not the friendliest of Pokémon." Ash said, May already noticed that the Victory Pokémon was ignoring her. But she didn't blamed Victini, each Pokémon have different personalities.

"So, how do you like being the most popular person here in the ferry?"

Ash groaned as he heard her question. He couldn't help but complain, "It's the worst! I only defeated a person, and their making a fuss because of it!"

May chuckled at the boy's attitude. She thought that the boy may be arrogant, but this proves her wrong.

"Well, you did defeat a professor with years of experience and powerful Pokémon by only using one. It's normal for us to be awed by such power."

"Well then, maybe Victini here should get swarmed by those people." Ash said, making the Victory Pokémon cower in fear at the thought of many people cornering her for stupid questions.

"Maybe, but you're the one who commanded Victini. You deserve the popularity." May added.

Ash sighed as he carried Victini in his arms, the Victory Pokémon was ruining his hair and it's already messy in the first place.

"Well May, it's been nice talking to you. I want to get some sleep so I'll go back to may cabin, see you tomorrow." Ash said as he walked out of the deck, May was following him.

"Is it okay if I accompany you? I'll also return into my room, I'm sure that Dawn is worried."

With that, the two trainers walked while talking to each other.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? It involves school, Pokémon, Legendary and harem!

.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ocean – Academy Ship – September 2nd**

"Tini Victi-vi!" (Wake up Ash!)

The sun's rays entered the window of the cabin, directing its light into the young trainer's face. But the sleeping trainer didn't notice the harsh light and kept on sleeping. The Victory Pokémon sighed as she continued to shake the sleeping boy's body trying to wake him up, but to no avail.

This was how her normal morning goes, for seven years; her first task after the sun rose was waking up the lazy trainer. She have tried all possible ways to remind Ash about waking up early but none of them worked. So now, she decided to do the normal routine, waking up her trainer—

—With an Ember to the face.

"Waaah!" Ash immediately stood up from the bed..

It's super effective!

"Victini, why did you do that?" Ash asked before looking at his surroundings. "Wait a minute, where am I? What is this place? Should I be beating you up?" The trainer continued to spout nonsense, totally clueless about his surroundings.

Victini sighed, just another day.

**The Ocean – Academy Ship – September ****2****nd**

After cleaning himself with a wet towel, Ash greeted all of his Pokémon, feeding them in the process. Normally, Pokemon can also eat along with their trainers in the ship. But Ash knows that he will attract more attention if the other students saw his Absol and Garchomp. He already received so much attention yesterday and he absolutely hated it.

Every student is required to bring at least one Pokémon when entering the Legenda Island. Because the Archipelago homes Pokémon from four different regions, students doesn't need to bring too many Pokémon, for they can catch whatever species they want. But that doesn't stop students who already own more Pokémon than required. There are some like Ash, who already made their team before even entering the Academy. That of course makes them trainers, they can battle, but they are not allowed to travel.

A trainer should own a PokéDex which is essential if they want to earn badges or fight gyms. PokéDex are important for it provides the access for trainers to battle gyms and to travel in whichever country they want. Trainers without a PokéDex are not allowed to enter competitions and Pokémon Leagues, while trainers with PokéDex have the privilege to battle gyms and ride any kind of transportations to get in their desired destination.

"Okay we should also buy something in the cafeteria," after Absol and Garchomp finished their breakfast, Ash recalled them and gestured Victini to follow him outside of their cabin. The Victory Pokémon took her usual place on Ash's shoulder and they headed in the cafeteria.

There were some students sitting and chatting while others were alone on their table.

"Hello there newbie!"

"Nice job beating Giovanni!"

"Congrats on the win cutie!"

Ash groaned as he forced a smile to those who greeted him, he really hated being praised for something like defeating a grumpy professor. But at least now, he was already known and there will be no doubts on his skill. Maybe he can use this to battle against strong opponents.

As he waited in line, Ash glanced at the menu trying to find something sweet that can be given to his sugar-addict Pokémon.

He didn't notice the pair of girls walking behind him.

"Hi there Ash," the girl greeted and Ash almost jumped in surprise. He turned to see the one who surprised him giggling. The girl who greeted him was the same girl with the Torchic yesterday, beside her was a blue-haired girl holding a Piplup.

"Well good morning May, and to your friend there," he replied. The girl with the Piplup noticed his stare and blushed in embarrassment.

"He-hello I'm Dawn, nice to meet you," the girl named Dawn introduced with a stutter.

"Likewise; I'm Ash and this is Victini," Ash then pointed at the orange Pokémon on his shoulder. Victini nodded her head in response and continued to listen in their conversation.

"Aww how cute. I can't believe that's the Pokémon who defeated Professor Giovanni's Pokémon," Dawn praised.

"So Ash, do you mind us sharing at table with you?" May ask and Ash shook his head. "Nah, I don't mind at all. It's better than eating alone," he said, pleased that he won't be alone in a table.

"That's great! We could hang out together until the ship reaches Legenda Island," May exclaimed in glee and Dawn just nodded.

After getting their orders, the trio went in a table near the open. May settled with three croissants, salad and an iced tea while Dawn ordered pasta with mineral water. Ash… Ash bought seven cheeseburgers, four donuts, noodles and two bottles of soda, while he bought some soup and a piece of chocolate bar for Victini.

"Say Ash, even though May eats so much, isn't that too much for breakfast?" Dawn asked, surprised at the appetite of the student celebrity.

"Nah, this is just a light breakfast," Ash said, starting to devour his third cheeseburger.

Dawn watched in horror and amazement as Ash finished all of his food in less than five minutes. When she thought that May eats too much, she was wrong; here in front of her was a Snorlax in human form. She couldn't imagine how all of those food fit inside Ash's stomach.

Victini laughed at Dawn's face, even she, the Victory Pokémon, would lose at Ash in a competition of eating.

"Ah, maybe I should've bought more," Ash muttered as he slumped on his chair. Dawn stared at him in horror.

"You just ate a meal fit for three people!" She exclaimed. This guy eats too much for her logic, she haven't even finished half of her salad yet this boy devoured food as if they vanish when his bites them. "And I thought I was used with May," she added.

"Speaking of that," Ash started, "you two seem to be close. Are you two from the same region?"

May blinked at the question, "no we aren't. Dawn is from Sinnoh and I'm from Hoenn, our parents are business partners and they always bring us when they meet. That's why we're so close." She explained.

"Is that so," Ash nodded in understanding. "Then why are you here? I mean, the test is in the Kanto region yet you two are sharing the same ship as me."

This time Dawn was the one who answered. "You see, we were late in the exam that's why we were placed on the ship that was going in Kanto."

"Oh, so that's why," Ash clapped his hands and nodded.

"I think it's our turn to ask questions now," May said while looking at Dawn, who nodded her head eagerly.

"I guess that's fair," Ash muttered.

"First, what kind of Pokémon is Victini? I've never seen that kind in Hoenn nor Sinnoh before," May asked.

"Yeah and why is Victini so strong? I mean, all three of Professor Giovanni's Pokémon didn't stand a chance," Dawn added.

Ash scratched the back of his head, trying to find the answer to their questions. Well he knows that Victini is a Legendary, but he can't just say it to people. Aside from him, only his mother knows that Victini is a Legendary Pokémon, he had a feeling that Professor Oak was suspecting Victini to be a Legendary.

"Well, for the first question, Victini is a very rare Pokémon. The only reason I met her was because that I was chased by a flock of Spearow when I was younger. After she saved me, I befriended her and over the years, we became best friends and partners."

Ash explained and the two girls listened.

"For the second question, I've met Victini when I was still five. She was already strong then, but she still continued to train with my other Pokémon. So yeah…"

May and Dawn nodded as they get the idea.

After breakfast, the trio went in the deck of the ship, enjoying the soft breeze filled with the scent of the sea along with their Pokémon. Because the S.S Victoria is a fast ship, they will reach the Legenda Island by afternoon.

In the deck, there were only a few students so it was quiet. On the seas, there were Pokémon like Remoraid, Goldeen, Tentacool, and Mantine swimming. There were occasional Gyarados passing by and it was lucky that the ship didn't get attacked. Aside from the professors, there were no other people capable of battling a Pokémon like a Gyarados.

May was taking pictures while Dawn was watching some of the Pokémon is the ocean. Ash was sitting under a parasol, clearly bored.

"Oh Ash, there you are!" A voice exclaimed, Ash turned his gaze and saw Professor Oak walking closer to him. A huge smile attached on his face.

"Professor, is there something?"

"Yes yes, I just want to congratulate you for doing a good job on your test. You scored a perfect 100! You can enter Suicune Blue without any problems! You'll be the only student there that came from Pallet!" Professor Oak exclaimed gleefully.

Ash scratched his head and laughed in embarrassment at the praise. Entering Suicune Blue is an honor, but he had other plans.

"That's great Professor, but I want to enter the color that you're supervising," Ash said and Professor Oak showed a surprised expression.

"But Ash, I'm the down teacher of Entei Red! You're eligible to enter the Suicune Blue, you shouldn't waste that chance."

"That's fine professor, but I really want to learn under you. Can you please designate me on Entei Red?" Ash pleaded but Professor Oak still looked unconvinced. "You can observe Victini more if I'm in Entei Red," Ash added with a smirk and Professor Oak groaned in defeat.

"Fine," Professor Oak said with a sigh. "But tell me the TRUE reason why you want to be in Entei Red." He demanded.

"Well," Ash started, "if I am placed in Suicune Blue, where all students are considered elites, I will find challenging other people in the other color to be hard. Most would simply refuse, and my Pokémon really wants to battle others." Ash stated his first reason. "While when I'm in Entei Red, challenges would come to even if I don't do anything!"

Professor Oak rolled his eyes at the trainer's logic. "Fine," he said. "I'll make it happen that you attend Entei Red. I'm sure Professor Giovanni will help." He said while walking away. Unknown to them, a certain Professor while listening, a smirk placed on his face.

But unknown to that professor, Ash already knew that he was there.

"That's great Professor," Ash exclaimed, joy clear on his voice. "Give my thanks to Professor JOJOBA!" He yelled, making sure that the hidden professor will hear.

"IT'S GIOVANNI YOU BRAT!" The hidden professor yelled, making his presence known to others.

"Okay then! Thank you Professor GIOVANNI YOU BRAT!" Ash yelled, laughing at Giovanni's fuming face.

Professor Oak just sighed. It seems that Ash has already found his source of fun.

"Wow Ash, you have a lot of guts to mess with a professor like that," Dawn who heard the entire conversation said. Beside her, May was laughing so hard while giving a thumbs up to Ash.

"You know Dawn," Ash called her while making a smirk that Dawn could only describe as evil. "I have a feeling that he's gonna be my favorite professor."

Both May and Dawn felt a shiver running down on their spines, but they couldn't help but smile either. With Ash around, their time in the Legenda Academy will be definitely fun

**Legenda Academy – Pier – September 2****nd**

"_Elesa…"_

"Are you even listening?"

Elesa nodded lazily as her friend, Skyla, continued her story about what happened in the recent movie that she watched. Elesa didn't really care about movies or other stuff; she was to busy feeding her Emolga who just recently recovered from being sea-sick.

Elesa Gardner, twelve years of age; she had a long lemon-colored hair tied into a ponytail and a pair of elegant light blue eyes in addition to her skin that was flawlessly white, she was a young super model back in her home region, Unova.

Normally, only peoples from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh are the one who attend in the Legenda Academy; however, she and Skyla are exceptions. Elesa's parents want her to be away from work; maybe it's because of the fact that the number of her stalkers are increasing at an alarming rate. While Skyla, she just wants to join Elesa because she doesn't want her to be alone.

Skyla is without a doubt, Elesa's best friend; she was a girl with long brown hair and semi-tanned skin. Although Elesa doesn't want to admit it, Skyla's body was more attractive than hers. And that made Elesa jealous of her.

"If you don't want to listen, you could've just said so! I'm wasting my breath talking and you're not even interested in the slightest," Skyla exclaimed while pouting at Elesa.

Elesa sighed. "Sorry, I'm just tired. You know, boys hitting at us non-stop back in the ship, and my Emolga being sea-sick," Elesa said and Skyla just nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I can't blame you," Skyla agreed. "Even I was starting to lose my patience," she added.

Both of them sighed in unison. It really seems like the world won't give them a break even for once.

"Hey Elesa," Skyla started, "Have you heard of the news about the boy who defeated Professor Giovanni single handedly?" Skyla asked, earning Elesa's attention.

"No, where did you hear that?"

"Well, some professors were talking about it in our ship earlier. I just overheard them," Skyla replied. "Basically it happened in Kanto, where some kid mispronounced Professor Giovanni's name. Then he got angry and challenged the kid on a three on three," she continued, but was cut off by Elesa.

"A three on three? Why did they even allow that?"

Skyla shrugged, "I don't know, but they said that it was Professor Oak who allowed the battle. Apparently, the kid came from Pallet Town and Professor Oak happens to know him," she explained. "Then in the starting round, Professor Giovanni sent out a Nidoking while the kid sent out an unknown Pokémon. Let's just say that the kid ended the battle quickly, forcing Professor Giovanni to sent out a Rhyhorn, which was also defeated by the same Pokémon. Then his last Pokémon was a Persian, which was also defeated."

"Wow," Elesa exclaimed in amazement. "What's the kid like?" She asked.

Skyla smirked as she turned at Elesa, "How about we ask some students who recently boarded off from that ship?" Skyla pointed at S.S Victoria which was still unloading passengers.

Elesa wanted to refuse, but decided against it. This was the first time she got interested in something ever since they've left Unova, might as well know about the kid.

"Fine," she said and Skyla smiled, dragging her while running towards some student.

The student they've found was a girl which seemed to be in her second year. Skyla didn't wasted any time and started to question the girl about the mystery kid who defeated Giovanni.

"Excuse us miss," Skyla interrupted the girl who was checking her luggage. "Can you please tell us about the new celebrity student from Kanto?"

"Oh, you mean that Ash kid who destroyed Giovanni during their battle?" The girl said and Skyla nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! What does Ash looks like?"

"Hm, I've only seen him during his battle but he's really cute," the girl started to daydream, her eyes being replaced by a heart shape. "He has shiny black hair and he smiles like a prince, Kyaah! He also has his mystery Pokémon sitting on his shoulder and that only makes his cuteness increase and—"

The girl continued to spout nonsense and Elesa had heard enough information. They thanked the girl but it seems that she was still on her dreamland, saying things that they didn't want to hear or imagine.

"Well, at least now we know that he looks dreamy," Skyla said. "What do you say about checking him in person?" She asked.

"Nah," Elesa shook her head. "We've already heard enough, and since that girl confirmed that this Ash was really good, he will be placed on Suicune Blue. We can see him later since we will also be in the same color," she explained while Skyla just nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"But, I must say Elesa," Skyla showed a smirk as she stared at Elesa. "This is the first time that I've seen you being interested in a boy," she added with a teasing tone.

"Wha," Elesa just blushed as she stared incredulously at Skyla. "I-I was merely intrigued. Don't create such assumptions," she coughed and tried to conceal her embarrassment.

"If you say so," Skyla smirked and began to hum, clearly ignoring Elesa's protest.

As the two continued to banter, none of them paid attention to their surroundings; it resulted on Skyla bumping on a boy who was looking at the large directory. Because Skyla was walking faster than Elesa, she collapsed when she bumped into a certain trainer.

"Ah, were sorry! We weren't looking on the way!" Elesa immediately apologized as she tried to help the boy.

Ash stood up from the spot and picked up Victini who was too distracted to even warn him about something bumping onto him. "Nah, it's fine," Ash said as he cleared the dust on his shirt.

Elesa just gaped at the boy, trying to conceal the blush forming on her face. Skyla was also doing the same.

'_He's so handsome'_ both of the girls thought at the same time.

Ash just stared weirdly at the two girls who were looking at him with open mouths. The one who bumped him was still on the ground, not bothering to get up. Did he hurt her to cause an injury?

"Uh miss, are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Ash asked worriedly, offering a hand to Skyla while giving a concerned look.

"Of, of course not!" Skyla exclaimed as she grabbed his extended hand with both of her own. "I'm really sorry for bumping onto you, I wasn't looking!" She said in a loud voice.

"Ah, its fine?" Ash not sure how to respond, allowed his hand to be held by the girl. Not that he can pull it anyway.

"My, my name is Skyla! Will you marry me!?" Skyla asked, making both Elesa and Ash's mouth open in shock.

"Are-aren't you going too fast, Miss Skyla?" Ash asked, clearly terrified by this girl.

"I guess, I'm going too fast," Skyla said as she released Ash's hand. "But since I'm a generous girl, I'll give you 30 seconds to decide!" She added.

"Wha-what?" Now Ash was totally freaked out.

Elesa, who has now regained her composure, smacked Skyla in the head before turning to Ash. "I'm sorry about her; Skyla was placed near a Hitmonchan when she was young. By the way, my name is Elesa."

"I-I was not," Skyla who was now getting up countered.

"I-is that so? I am Ash, nice to meet you two… I guess."

When he said his name, both Skyla and Elesa's eyes widened. This was the boy that they were talking about just a minute ago, now they know why the girl from earlier said that he was dreamy. It was because that he was dreamy.

"Li-likewise, Ash," Elesa offered a hand and Ash shook it.

As Ash finished the handshake with Elesa, it was Skyla's turn to grab his hand… again.

"It's also nice to meet you! Will you now answer my proposal?" Skyla asked and Ash gulped. "Wasn't that a joke?"

Elesa again smacked Skyla on the head, causing her to collapse in the floor, with another lump on her head. She apologized to Ash who shrugged it with a smile, and a terrified voice.

"ASH WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE? WE NEED TO GO!"

A voice yelled from a distance and when Elesa turned to look for the owner, she saw Professor Oak gesturing Ash to follow him.

"Sorry, but I need to leave now," Ash said as he picked up his luggage on the ground, running in the direction where Professor Oak was.

**Legenda Academy – Skyla and Elesa's room – September 2****nd**

"Shame, we could've chatted for longer," Skyla exclaimed as she rested on the bed.

Elesa glanced at her and released a sigh. "I doubt that, you totally freaked him out with your marriage proposal."

"C'mon, I was just carried away," Skyla replied, "He's really dreamy you know."

Elesa just sighed, she couldn't argue with that. She even surprised at her own reaction when she saw him. The great Elesa who can turn down any boy without blinking, BLUSHED and stuttered while talking to Ash for the first time.

"…yeah," she unconsciously said with a blush.

"Oh?" Skyla smirked, "Is Elesa blushing while thinking about a boy? This is a first."

"Shut-shut up!" Elesa threw a pillow at Skyla, though she was hit, Skyla continued laughing.

**Legenda Academy – Entei Red Dorm – September 2****nd**

After meeting the strange duo, Skyla and Elesa, Ash followed Professor Oak onto his new dorm, Entei Red.

"They sure were weird huh? Especially that Skyla girl," Ash said to his best friend who sighed.

"Victini tini Victi Vic Victini." (This is not the first time it happened. Get used to it already.)

Ash just sighed as he continued to find his dorm room. He was carrying his luggage which was a lot lighter now thanks to Victini's Psychic powers.

He arrived at room 102 and knocked.

"Ah, you must be my new room mate."

The door opened and revealed a young man older than Ash by a year. He was a tall man with tanned skin, squint eyes and spiky black hair.

"Hello, I'm Ash Ketchum, a first year," Ash did a polite bow, "and this here is Victini," he added while pointing at the Victory Pokémon.

Brock nodded at him. "I'm Brock, a second year," he let Ash in and helped carrying his other luggage. "I've been expecting you, Professor Oak said about what happened in Kanto and why you are placed here." He explained.

"Is that so? Then I hope we get along."

"Yeah me too, but first, I need to explain some rules," Brock said and Ash nodded.

"First, no wandering at night, there's a curfew by nine. Second, no Pokémon battles in the dorm, all battles are required to be held at an open space or the stadium. Third, you can only catch Pokémon in areas that are the same or lower than your level. For example, if you're at level 2 you can't catch Pokémon on areas above. You can improve your level by battling other students, your PokéDex will record it. This rule is for the safety of students, because some areas in the island contain Pokémon that are too powerful."

Brock explained and Ash nodded intently.

"You can check your information in your PokéDex, I believe that Professor Oak already gave it," he said and Ash nodded while grabbing the newly owned PokéDex on his pocket. Brock helped him in using the PokéDex,

Trainer: Ash Ketchum

Student no: #00528

Battles/wins/losses: 1/1/0

Dorm Color: Entei Red

Student level: Level 6

Brock whistled as he looked at the level of the new student.

"Level 6 already? You must be really good then, even I am only at level 3, there are 9 area levels in the island and in each of them different kinds of Pokémon live. There has been no student on area 9 since the Pokémon there are really powerful."

As Brock explained, Ash looked curiously at his PokéDex.

"Strange, I haven't battled anyone since I arrived here. How come that I've already won one?" He asked.

"It must be the one where you battled Professor Giovanni. I think Professor Oak included that battle on your data," Brock explained.

"C'mon now Ash, wear your uniform. We still need to go in the opening ceremony, Professor Oak already told you what to do, right?" he asked.

Upon remembering what he was about to do, Ash smirked.

**Legenda Academy – Suicune Blue Dorm – September 2****nd**

"Cousin Cynthia! Long time no see!"

Elesa hugged her cousin as they met in the hall. Cynthia was on her second year and one of the most powerful students in the Academy, ever since she studied here, no one has been able to defeat her. In her first year, she defeated Lance and Steven who were the most powerful third year in that time.

Cynthia just like Elesa, owns a blonde hair although hers was a little darker and longer. She was wearing a dark-blue coat, her customized version of the Suicune Blue uniform, while Elesa and Skyla were wearing a white top with blue trims with black pants.

"How's my favorite cousin doing?" Cynthia asked and Elesa rolled her eyes.

"I'm your only cousin, Cynthia," Elesa sighed and Skyla giggled.

"I know," Cynthia replied with a smile, "that's why you're my favorite."

"So, did anything happened earlier?" Cynthia asked and both of the girls blushed.

"Yes!" Skyla exclaimed. "We met the Ash and Elesa has a crush on him," Skyla teased, and she received another smack from Elesa.

"So, you already met him, huh? What's he like?"

Cynthia asked with a teasing smile while Elesa just blushed.

"Dreamy," was her short reply.

Skyla laughed loudly and Cynthia giggled at her cousin.

"Is that all? I haven't met him but I still know more about Ash," Cynthia said, earning the attention of the two.

"What do you know about him?" Elesa asked. "Are you a stalker or something?"

Cynthia chuckled as she shook her head. "No, I am merely curious about the boy who defeated Professor Giovanni," she explained. "His name is Ash Ketchum, 12 years old and a resident of Pallet Town. He have three Pokémon but all of them are still unknown, including the one he used against Professor Giovanni," Cynthia said, while Elesa and Skyla waited for more information.

But she remained quiet

"Is that all?"

Cynthia nodded, causing the two girls to facepalm.

"He's also a level 6 student despite being a first year in the Entei Red dorm," Cynthia added.

Elesa and Skyla's eyes widened at the revelation, even if they are in Suicune Blue, they were only level 4 but what surprised them the most was the fact that Ash was in Entei Red.

"Wh-why would he be in Entei Red? He's a level 6!"

"Apparently, Ash begged Professor Oak to place him in Entei Red, that's as far as I know," Cynthia replied. "But enough about that, let's go in the stadium, the opening ceremony is about to start."

**Legenda Academy – Main Stadium – September 2****nd**

All of the students sat quietly in the large stadium, on the middle of the stadium was a fairly large arena that was only used for the last round of the competitions. Students from all year and color gathered for the opening ceremony.

On the middle of the stadium, standing in the field was a short old man with a white beard along with all of the professors of the Legenda Academy.

"Students of the Legenda Academy!" The old man spoke in the microphone, his voice loud and clear. "It is my privilege; nay… it is my pleasure talking to all of you! I am Charles Goodshow, the principal of the prestigious Legenda Academy!" The old man said.

"All of you gathered here, are trainers who can be the next champion! All of you have the potential and the skill, and this Academy will give you the knowledge and experience to succeed!"

"I am here with all of the Professors to greet every first years a welcome to the Academy where the best have studied! But aside from that, this opening ceremony is made to show the newbie's a real Pokémon battle!" The old man exclaimed.

"I will no longer delay this for I know that most of you are tired from the trip! Will the referee start this ceremony!?" Mr. Goodshow announced.

A referee stood in the middle of the arena, holding two flags on each of his arms.

"This is a battle that will take place between one of the Academy's most powerful trainer, Wallace!"

Mr. Goodshow yelled, and from the other side of the stadium, a guy wearing a standard uniform of Suicune Blue walked into the field. Many girls screamed in glee while all of the boys covered their ears from the Screech attack.

"Hey Cynthia, who's that guy?"

From the upper seats, Elesa asked.

"As Principal Goodshow said, Wallace is a powerful student of the third year Suicune Blue," she explained, "The only one who defeated him except from me was Lance and Steven. He's a trainer to be feared, I only pity his opponent."

"And from the other side, the trainer who will battle Wallace is a first year!"

Mr. Goodshow's words silenced the whole stadium.

"As you all know, there's a new student who managed to defeat our very own Professor, Giovanni. And today, he's the one who will participate in the opening battle!" Mr. Goodshow then pointed at the opposite side of Wallace. "Please welcome, Ash Ketchum of Entei Red!"

The lights were directed on the entrance and there stood a black-haired boy wearing a bright red blazer that was defying gravity. On his left shoulder was an orange Pokémon who seemed really eager to battle. The camera focused on Ash revealing his face devoid of his usual smile and replaced with a serious expression.

The whole stadium became quiet again, some were curious as of why a student who defeated a professor was placed in Entei Red, while some others scoffed, clearly disbelieving the trainer's ability.

Elesa blushed as she stared at the monitor, the same goes for Skyla.

May's mouth was open wide while Dawn was cheering Ash.

'_So that's the new trainer, interesting. The sharpness of those eyes indicates that he shouldn't be taken lightly'_ Cynthia thought as she focused herself, waiting for battle.

The audiences were at a war, some were screaming while cheering Ash while the others gave negative reactions.

But Ash didn't noticed them, he was only focused at the enemy that he will battle.

"Both of the participants, please do into the opposite side," the referee announced and the two trainers complied.

The field started to move, revealing some formation of rocks and water. There were also some bushes and boulders on the field.

"This opening match is a one on one between Ash and Wallace. Trainers, summon your Pokémon!"

Wallace flipped his hair and unclasped a Poké ball on his belt, "Let's start this, Milotic!"

As Wallace threw the Poké ball, a serpent-like creature appeared on the field. Milotic's body is mostly cream in coloration, with red eyes and three black dots down its neck. The top of its head is long, with a point at the end, and long, thin red 'eyebrows' extending from above its eyes and thicker, also red-colored hair-like fins draping from the sides of the head. Its lower tail is covered with blue and pink scales, with striations of black, and four large scales, blue with red spots in the middle, overlap at the tip of the tail to look like a fan.

The whole audience seemed to be captivated by its beauty.

Ash stared at Milotic for a moment before smiling in excitement, this is his first battle and the feeling on his chest won't subside at all.

"Show them your power, Garchomp!"

What appeared on Ash's side was a dark-blue majestic dragon with black scleras and gold-colored irises, the Mach Pokémon looked very powerful that even Milotic who have fought a hundred battles with Wallace felt nervous.

"Chooomp!" Garchomp roared wildly as she stared at Milotic with excitement. Her first battle and her enemy feels strong, she couldn't ask for more.

Unlike the first Pokémon who captivated the audience, Garchomp brought pure terror and awe. All of the seasoned students can feel the power radiating from Garchomp and they could tell that this Pokémon was well trained. The only question was, how in Mew's name did a kid like Ash have a Pokémon as powerful as Garchomp?

"Trainers… BEGIN!" The referee announced.

"Okay, let's start this with an Ice Beam!"

Wallace yelled and Milotic opened its mouth while creating a ball of white energy. Garchomp didn't do anything as she stared at Milotic, not expecting anything from the Tender Pokémon. As soon as Milotic fired its Ice Beam, Ash gave him command.

"Dragon Rush in the Ice Beam then continue for Milotic."

The Mach Pokémon ran as fast as she can and a blue energy surrounded her. She collided with the Ice Beam, but except from crying in pain, Garchomp continued to move like nothing happened. She was cutting the power of Ice Beam like it was nothing.

Wallace looked at the scene with an astonished expression. The supposedly weakness of a Dragon Pokémon wasn't even doing anything to hurt it!

"Milotic, Blizzard!" Wallace ordered.

Milotic them summoned ice that froze the bushes in the field, but despite the attack, Garchomp continued, ignoring the ice that Milotic was sending to her.

The Mach Pokémon got close and dived headfirst at Milotic, dragging the Tender Pokémon deeper in the water. The field shook as the two Pokémon reach the bottom, after a few seconds, Garchomp jumped off the water and landed in front of Ash.

Milotic also followed but there were noticeable scratched on its beautiful skin.

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw."

Garchomp again ran towards Milotic, her hands being covered by a bright light.

"Milotic use Hydro Pump!"

Milotic released powerful torrents of water against Garchomp, but the Mach Pokémon didn't stopped and continued to head towards Milotic.

**Legenda Academy – Audience seat – September 2****nd**

"This is insane! That Garchomp is receiving a powerful attack yet it doesn't look like being hurt at all!" Skyla exclaimed, watching as the Mach Pokémon receive the Hydro Pump.

"Cynthia, you also own a Garchomp, right? Can it also do that?" Elesa asked.

"Yes, but Garchomp can only block, not rush into it while preparing to attack," Cynthia replied, her eyes narrowed.

**Legenda Academy – Field – September 2****nd**

Garchomp ignored the Hydro Pump and performed a Dragon Claw at Milotic. The Tender Pokémon cried in pain, making the audience close their eyes in sympathy.

"Ho-how can Garchomp ignore those attacks!?" Wallace asked.

Ash smirked as he answered him. "You see, after years of fighting Victini, Garchomp developed the endurance to ignore such attacks. Unfortunately, it didn't helped her in staying longer or actually defeating Victini."

Wallace's eyes widened as he stared at the Victory Pokémon on Ash's shoulder.

"You mean that your Garchomp always loses against that Pokémon?" He asked in horror and Ash just nodded.

"Now, let's continue the battle. Garchomp, Dual Chop!"

The Mach Pokémon raised both of her arms, making the fins glow white before hitting Milotic right in the head.

"Hang in there Milotic! Use Twister to throw away Garchomp!"

The Tender Pokémon created a violent Twister and true to Wallace's words, Garchomp was thrown off, but it didn't brought any damage to the dragon.

"Garchomp, Brick Break!"

Before even Wallace could issue and attack, Garchomp was already in front of Milotic, delivering the attack, Milotic was hit and a wound was now visible on its upper body.

"Follow up with Aerial Ace!"

Garchomp then jumped in the air and moved at high speed towards Milotic, using her fins to hit the Pokémon.

"Milotic, Hyper Beam!" Wallace used the powerful move, hoping that it could defeat Garchomp, or at least wound it.

"Take it," Ash said and Garchomp stopped on the spot, waiting for Milotic to finish charging.

The white beam hit Garchomp full force and a part of the field exploded. Smoke began to clear and it revealed Garchomp, standing there like nothing happened.

Now the audience lost all of their hope, everything that Milotic throws at Garchomp doesn't work. The dragon only takes them head on like nothing, just what kind of training this Ash did to improve his Pokémon like that.

"Meh, any Pokémon will be like that when they are continuously defeated by Victini for over seven years. Now, Garchomp, show them what a real Hyper Beam looks like."

Wallace and Milotic stared in horror as Garchomp gather a human sized white energy on her mouth.

"Fire it at point blank," Ash added.

In less than a second, Garchomp disappeared on her spot, appearing in the air, just above Milotic.

"Fire!"

Garchomp released the human sized Hyper Beam at Milotic, buying the Tender Pokémon deep in the water. The stadium shook, the powerful attack continued to go underground. Garchomp roared in triumph as she stared at Victini with s smirk.

"Tini." (Not bad, amateur.)

Meanwhile, the whole audience were silent. Not a noise was made, and only the sound of the Hyper Beam blasting even deeper underground can be heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Legenda Academy – Entei Red Dorm – September 3rd**

The sun was dazzling, shining bright in a clear cloudless sky; it was a good weather for the first day of school. Students who're already awake were either exploring Legenda Academy or going with their friends to play around. Some others are still snoozing on their dorm; sadly, our protagonist is one of them.

"Hey Ash, wake up already."

The spiky haired guy shook Ash's body, trying to wake him up but to no avail.

Brock sighed as he gave up on waking up the Entei Red's 'Super Ace' he remembered Professor Oak saying that Ash was a heavy sleeper, but he didn't expect that it was this bad. The kid simply sleeps like a Slakoth and eats like a Snorlax.

"Hey how do you wake up Ash everyday?"

Brock Asked the Victory Pokémon who was gazing at the window of their room. Ash did say that Victini was the one who always wakes him up. He still doesn't know how the little rodent can wake a Snorlax-like Ash.

Hearing Brock's question, Victini smirked as she inhaled some air before releasing a small Ember on Ash's face.

The effect was instantaneous. Ash immediately stood up from the bed where he was sleeping earlier, yelling frantically while trying to extinguish the fire that was threatening to burn down his hair. The moment he finished his daily routine, Ash looked curiously at the room, then he turned to Brock.

"Huh, who are you? Where am I? Should I be beating you up?"

Brock sweat dropped as Ash continued his nonsense.

"Oh, it's just Brock-o," Ash muttered as he sat on his bed. "Sorry, I can't help but panic everytime I wake up and find that my face is covered by fire," he added.

"Well, I think that it was your own fault to begin with. Victini wouldn't do that if you just wake up in time," Brock said and Ash drooped his shoulders dejectedly.

"Anyway," Brock continued. "Since this is the first day of school, we should prepare already. Don't want to be late on our first class now."

Seeing that Brock was already dressed, Ash nodded and headed towards the shower.

**Legenda Academy – Cafeteria – September 3rd**

"Hey, isn't that kid Entei Red's 'Super Ace'?"

"Yeah, the kid who defeated Professor Giovanni and Wallace just recently," another student added.

As Ash and Brock took their seats after ordering their breakfast, they overheard some of the students chatting. The main topic in the student body was the 'First year Ash who made short work of Wallace's Milotic'.

Ever since the opening ceremony ended, rumors about Ash were spreading like a Pokérus. Majority of the students who watched the match cannot deny his power; some rumors were even exaggerated to the fact where Ash was supposedly a part of the Elite Four from an unknown region.

After battle with Wallace, love letters from strangers kept coming and coming

"You sure are popular huh? Especially with the girls…"

Brock said dejectedly while Ash merely tilted his head at Brock's sudden depression.

"Yeah, I guess it their first time to see Garchomp that can take ice-type attacks head on," Ash said, starting to dig in his food.

"That reminds me," Brock started. "How did your Garchomp got that strong? I mean, Garchomp's defense is really great, adding to its crazy offensive."

Swallowing the food on his mouth, Ash proceeded to unwrap his third hamburger, making Brock raise his eyebrow. The kid just finished two hamburgers during his question.

"As I said to Wallace, Victini has been fighting Garchomp for almost seven years. After those long years of being defeated consecutively, Garchomp improved and improved."

Brock almost dropped his fork as he asked.

"Not even once did Garchomp won?"

Ash nodded while taking a bite on his fourth hamburger.

"Not even once did Garchomp stood a chance against Victini," he added.

Brock swallowed his food in nervousness, directing his gaze towards the innocent looking Victini, who was busily eating all the food like Ash. Brock made a mental note saying that he should never annoy Victini unless he wants to die painfully.

"So Brock-o," Ash finished all of his seven hamburgers and proceeded to munch the egg with rice breakfast. "Tell me more about this school. I don't know anything yet aside from the rules and levels."

"Where should I start," Brock pondered. "Ah! Let's go with the ranking of the students!"

What Brock said got Ash's interest as he listened intently at the eyeless… squint-eyed man.

"As you know, in Suicune Blue, only the elites are accepted. Most of the highest ranking students are there, but the number one is a girl named Cynthia. She's in her second year and ever since she studied here, no one has been able to defeat her. She also uses a Garchomp just like you, aside from that, she also owns a Spiritomb. She's called Ice Queen because she rarely talks to other guys, except for the professors."

Brock said the last part weakly but Ash didn't really care about it.

"Then there's Wallace, he's one of the unbeatable in the third year, but you already know him," Brock trailed off while Ash just nodded. "There are more students that are considered powerful, like Trip and Paul who are on their second year.

In Raikou Yellow, there's Ritchie, Morrison and Misty. They are considered as the elites of the second dorm. While in Entei Red, there are you, the 'Super Ace' and me, Brock the Rock."

Ash raised an eyebrow and Brock chuckled.

"Yes, I'm not kidding, I'm one of the representatives of Entei Red. The other one being you, we need another one if we want to participate in the Dorm Battle," Brock, noticing Ash's curious stare, decided to explain. "To sum it up, the Dorm Battle is a tournament where the representatives of each color will battle. All dorms must have three representatives, but Entei Red's representatives have graduated last school year."

"So, we still need to find another representative for Entei Red," Ash asked and Brock nodded.

The two continued to eat breakfast with Ash ignoring all of the stares being sent on his way.

**Legenda Academy – Classroom– September 3rd**

"Darn it! I shouldn't have ordered the 'all you can eat pizza' in the cafeteria!"

Ash ran like a gust of wind as he desperately tried to beat Dialga as the ruler of time. He was trying to get on his room for his first class, he didn't know that the cafeteria had a variety of pizza so he spend most of his time trying to taste all them, resulting on him, forgetting about class. Had the auntie not reminded him, Ash would've finish his eight roll of Hawaiian flavored pizza.

Arriving in front of the door, with Victini clinging on his shoulders for her life, Ash kicked the class door and hurriedly rushed inside.

He was greeted by the gaze of his new classmates, belonging for Raikou Yellow and Suicune Blue. He noticed that he's the only one in class that was wearing a uniform of Entei Red.

'_Did I go into the wrong classroom? Nah… my PokéDex said that this is my class_

"You're late Ketchum!"

A voice from below thundered, Ash looked at the source of the voice and saw a brown haired professor standing in front of the board. His lips formed a smile as he realized that Professor Giovanni was his first subject.

"Sorry, it won't happen again, Professor Jehovah," Ash said while shyly smiling.

"IT'S GIOVANNI! REMEMBER IT ALREADY!"

The Professor yelled in a voice that would put an Exploud into shame. The other students covered their ears, but Ash didn't do anything aside from smiling. Victini already set up a sound proof Psychic barrier, preventing Giovanni's voice from reaching them.

"Tini tini victi-vi." (I didn't know humans could use Metal Sound)

"Neither did I," Ash replied.

Giovanni took a deep breathe as he mentally told himself to calm down. Professor Oak did tell him that Ketchum has a habit of teasing anyone who always shows the reaction he wanted. That reaction was annoyance.

'_God I hate kids like him'_

"So teach, where's my seat?" Ash asked, staring at the few vacant seats in the room.

The classroom was in the shape of a D with the professor on the lowest part and the students sitting on the upper part. The board was made a high-tech screen that enables teachers to provide visual scenes like a simulation.

"Seat here in the front row," Giovanni said. "Can't have you sleeping in my class."

Ash smiled as he went in the designated seat. He heard a few murmurs from the other students but he ignored them.

"Hi Ash!"

Ash almost shrieked when a loud voice from beside greeted him. He slowly faced the owner of the voice and found the familiar brown haired girl smiling at him, it was the same girl who creeped him out yesterday by suddenly proposing a marriage. He can also see the other blond girl sitting beside Skyla; she was scowling at her friend for some reason.

"He-hello, Skyla is your name right?"

"Yep that's me!" Skyla replied cheerfully.

As placed his bag on the side while Skyla continued to talk to him, with a lower voice this time. Elesa just sighed while trying to prevent her friend from scaring Ash even more. Giovanni ignored the three and continued explaining the rules about the academy.

"Now that the slacker is here let's continue where we left off. As you know, Legenda Academy was made for one reason, and that's for guaranteeing Trainer's safety. In the past, many young and inexperienced trainers suffered from accidents involving Pokémon. Some were lucky to be able to survive even with occasionally missing limbs, while some suffered worse. Because of the alarming rate of accidents, the Pokémon League created Legenda Academy to guide young trainers and make sure that they will be ready for their journey. Our job is to teach you kids about how harsh the outside world can be. Not all the times, your Pokémon will be able to protect you, that's why you will need all of the experience. One of the reasons was also to teach young trainers about responsibility."

Giovanni continued his speech and most of the students listened intently. Some others were… busy on doing something else. Like Skyla trying to ask Ash about marriage for the seventh time and Elesa smacking her friend's head once in a while.

Since it was technically the first day, no lessons were supposed to take place, only introduction of students and professors along with some history and rules about Legenda Academy.

Each of the professors have their own subject to teach, all of them will allow students to either battle or observe Pokémon. But they will also teach about other stuffs needed to ensure that all students will learn the basics before stepping into the outside world.

Professor Giovanni's main subject was Strategy and Battling

Professor Oak's was Tending and Identifying.

Professor Elm's was about Evolution and Breeding

Professor Birch's was Different Species and Observing

Professor Rowan's was Abilities and Moves

Professor Juniper's was Healing and Medicine related things.

Of course Ash was only interested about Giovanni's subject. That was the main reason why he attended Legenda Academy in the first place; while the other subjects are also fascinating, battle was the number one on Ash's priorities.

**Legenda Academy – After class– September 3rd**

After Professor Elm's subject ended, it was time for lunch, one of Ash's favorite part of every day life.

"Hey Ash, do you have plans for lunch?" Skyla asked.

"Erm, well… no?"

Upon hearing his answer, Skyla's expression brightened. She then grabbed both of Ash's hands… again

"Then, you could join us for lunch!" She exclaimed in glee.

A second passed and a hand found itself swinging onto Skyla's head. Causing her to collapse on the cold, unforgiving floor.

"By the way," Elesa started. "Ash, why did you entered Entei Red? If I'm correct, you're already level six and eligible to enter Suicune Blue."

"Ah," Ash stopped eating his seventh donut. "Because Professor Oak was the dorm adviser. Not to mention that Professor Jollibee may go insane if he sees me everyday in the dorm." He added.

"IT'S GIOVANNI!'

From the upper part of the classroom, Giovanni yelled. Making the remaining students cower and fear. Ash just smiled and waved at his favorite professor.

"Ho-how did he hear that?" was the question of a disturbed Elesa.

"Victini tini." (Extrasensory too?)

Trying to stand up, Elesa grabbed a chair and supported her self. Ash noticed the strange behavior so he asked.

"Are you okay?"

Elesa blushed from embarrassment before saying in a low voice.

"…I'm kinda anemic… sometimes, I lose my balance over my body…"

"Is that so? Then let me help you," Ash said as he walked closer to Skyla and offered his hand. Since they were in the lowest part of the class, they would need to climb if they want to exit the room.

Mildly blushing, Elesa accepted Ash's offer and held his hand, leaning at him to support her body.

Skyla who was watching the scene narrowed her eyes, saying.

"Elesa Gardner, going into the cafeteria does not require the action of holding hands. Let go right now."

In response, Elesa looked at Skyla with half closed eyes. Did she really forget that she was anemic?

"Skyla, you already know that I've contracted a severe case of anemia. Ash is just being a gentleman and helping me," Elesa explained and Skyla widened her eyes in realization.

And in the next instant, Skyla suddenly knelt onto the floor.

"S-Skyla? What wrong?" Ash asked worriedly.

"Anemia."

"..."

Ash's face twitched. Naturally, sweat dripped from his forehead.

"I can't walk by myself."

"..."

"A gentle person."

"Oo, oh"

Ash, under the mysterious pressure, held out his free left hand and Skyla happily jumped while holding it. A direct opposition of what she said just earlier. Ash sighed, thinking what he have gotten himself into. Elesa sighed again while burying her face on her free hand, Skyla was too unpredictable.

"Ash? Aren't we going?"

Under Skyla's prompting, Ash continued walking with his two arms still being held.

...Needless to say, the stares from the surrounding students had increased.

* * *

I have no excuse, this was kinda rushed a little short. The harem already has four people, maybe more will come. So I'll announce this, I'm not a fan of  
Misty so she wouldn't be a part of the girls, she won't be paired with other characters either. Aside from Ash, there will be no pairings.


End file.
